


Ambushed!

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, male/male pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD is ambushed in a deserted room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed!

**Author's Note:**

> JD was walking along the corridor of Denver’s ATF building when he found himself grabbed by his shirt and yanked into a deserted room.

Lips assaulted his and his eyes went wide as he realized who was kissing him.

Chris! Chris Larabee was kissing him!

And he was kind of enjoying it.

Moaning, he opened his lips slightly and Chris slipped a tongue inside.

Eyes fluttering closed at the sensation, he whimpered when the lips left his.

“Something to think about, JD,” Chris whispered in his ear.

With that, JD was a dazed lump against the wall as his boss left the room.


End file.
